The Good In You
by younghearts122
Summary: Moriarty is pure evil, there is no denying that, but when a girl who believes there is good in everyone comes around, she proves that goodness can be found everywhere, even in the darkest of hearts.
1. Welcome To London

Chapter 1: Welcome to London

Beth POV

It was my very first day in London. I was headed to _The Telegraph_ offices when I heard a loud bang. I saw a bunch of people running towards the noise, so I followed suit.

When I got to the scene, I realized that a building on Baker Street had exploded. I was in shock of the fact that something like this could happen, but I knew there was nothing I could do, so I continued on my way.

I had been offered a job as a journalist for _The Telegraph_ after finishing school at Michigan State University. My Journalism professor new the editor in chief and found a way to get me a job here.

Once I made it to the offices, I went to Mr. Seiken's office to see to my first assignment.

"Who are you supposed to be," Mr. Seiken said with a sneer.

"I'm Beth Halloway. Peter Nichols was my journalism professor. He said you had a job for me?"

"Ah, yes, Ms. Halloway. Come with me. I'll show you around."

Mr. Seiken led me around the building and eventually brought me to a cubicle.

"This is your desk," he said. He dropped a very thick file on it a second later.

"And this is your first assignment."

I was very confused. A folder that big couldn't be meant for a beginner like me. I sat and began to flip through photos and information. Mr. Seiken was looking at them over my shoulder.

"Shouldn't be a problem, correct?"

"No, sir. I'm just a bit confused. This is obviously a very large piece that is most likely very important. Why would you give it to me? I've only just started, and I've never had a _real_ journalism job before."

"Nichols said you were the best in your class. Prove him right. This has been a very difficult piece to gather information for and I want to see if you're as good as he says you are. I'm trusting you not to mess this up horribly."

"I won't sir."

"Good. Any more questions?"

"Just one, sir. Who is this Sherlock Holmes?"


	2. The First Interview

Chapter 2: The First "Interview"

Sherlock POV

12 Hours.

I have 12 hours to discover the meaning of a pair of shoes.

Shouldn't be too hard.

"Sherlock," John said from the door. "Someone's here to speak to you."

"Can't you see I'm rather busy?"

"She's a reporter. She has a few questions."

A young blonde girl, probably around her 20s, came walking into the flat.

"Hello, I'm Beth Halloway with _The Telegraph_, I'd like to ask you a few questions, if it's not too much trouble."

**_American, fair skinned, inland state, fresh out of college, just arrived in London, nervous, doesn't want to upset boss._**

"As you can see I'm in the middle of a case so if you don't mind."

"My editor explicitly told me to write this article about you, and I'm kind of on a deadline. I need some information."

John took her out into the hallway.

"Ask me any questions, he's too arrogant to answer them himself," was the last thing I heard before the door closed.

Unimportant.

Beth POV

Dr. Watson answered just about all of my questions, so I'm just going to have to work with what I've got.

**Who Is Sherlock Holmes?**

**By Beth Halloway**

**Upon arriving at Mr. Holmes flat, I discovered that he was far too busy working on a case to talk with me directly. However, I was able to discuss matters with Dr. John Watson, Holmes' colleague and companion.**

**I: So, Dr. Watson, how would you describe Sherlock Holmes?**

**W: Well he's a genius. Arrogant and self-absorbed, but a genius nonetheless.**

**I: What makes you say he's a genius?**

**W: When we first met he was able to tell I was in the military just by looking at me, and later he deduced an entire history about my life and why I was where I was at the time being.**

**I: And he was correct?**

**W: About everything.**

**I: Interesting. You said earlier he was arrogant and self-absorbed. What do you mean by that?**

**W: He likes to be right about everything and cares mainly about himself, but seeing as he is right about pretty much everything he does have a right to be.**

**I: Pretty much everything? Meaning he has been wrong before?**

**W: Yes, but I do not think he would appreciate me discussing that with you so I will keep that information to myself.**

**I: Understandable. So you two are an item?**

**W: No! No! We are strictly friends.**

**I: But you live together?**

**W: We are flatmates. Neither of us could afford the rent on our own. There is nothing romantic at all between Sherlock and I.**

**I: Alright. Thank you for your time Dr. Watson. You've been very helpful. And tell Sherlock I wish him well on his case.**

**W: Anytime Ms. Halloway.**

**Seeing as Mr. Holmes was not available to me at the time, there is still much to learn about this curious man. How does he do what he does? Why doesn't he leave the crime solving to the police? And when will we discover his real reason for helping the people of London?**

**So there you have it! Chapter 2 of "The Good In You." I know I haven't introduced Moriarty yet, but trust me, this story is mainly going to be about him. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried really hard to get the newspaper article to sound good. So please R&R and I'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter! Kisses!**


End file.
